Generally, methods and systems for the assembly and production of flexible articles, such as garments and shoes, may be highly variable and require a great deal of human oversight. Shoe manufacturing, for example, involves a multitude of steps that vary greatly based upon the style of shoe involved. Such steps might include printing, stitching, forming, and the like. Moreover, due to variability in size and style, shoe production machinery and other apparatuses are designed and machined specifically for a particular style line and/or size.